worldoforbisfandomcom-20200214-history
World Of Orbis Wiki
Disclamer: All images are the property of their respective owners. I am just using them to illustrate concepts. Welcome to the World Of Orbis This is a wiki for me to collect and organise my thoughts whilst worldbuilding. Orbis is a diverse land of many cultures, nations and tribes. The Golden Apples that grow on the Tree Of Life in the Deep Woods, give birth to many powerful beings which can go on to become gods, demons, spirits, monsters and mythical beasts, which influence the cultures and beliefs of the people. Faegir Raiders from the Southern coast of the Far North plague the Northern Kingdoms and for the first time are beginning to take land and expand their borders. The strong Kingdom of Farrahan, which has protect the Northern Kingdoms for hundreds of years, is struggling to cope as its allies fight among themselves and provide less and less support. The religious Orders that control neighbouring Gwalith struggle to contain the corruption and organised gangs of Cillith and the wave ofcrime which is spilling out of the country as it rots from the inside. The collapse of the Hybruic Empire has engulfed the South in war with many states fighting for dominance and the once subjugated tribes have risen up in the fight for independence having returned to their once subjugated cultural identities. In the south east, the great Eagle Island has been united under the Eagle Empire and is poised to capitalise on the instability and division of the mainland. The alliance between the strong Aaru and the Hanlik Khanate cements them as a southern powerhouse intent on dividing the lands of the former Hybruic Empire between them. Fledgling nation Zuan protects the Deep Woods from people who would seek to exploit it and protect the people from the clutches of the Woods themselves. People often make the mistake of assuming Orbis is a land belonging to men, but in the centre of the mainland is the great Deeps Woods, a vast forest jungle of magic, illusion and wild beasts, spanning an area of land the size of a country. In the Woods grows the Tree Of Life and on it grows Golden Apples. Each grants power and immortality to one who eats it, but it comes at a heavy price. The process of ascension is long, difficult and all who come out the other side are changed irreversibly. It is a process of internal conflict and struggle and the individual's true colours are always revealed. Many are driven mad by the process, transformed beyond recognition. Many simply unravel as they cannot contain the power that they have been granted. Those who do manage to keep themselves together are often granted great wings and their appearance reflects the colour of their soul. As their powers grow or shift in alignment this can further changes appearance. Many of the ascended find it tiring to maintain a presence in the physical world and so retire to the Spirit World, an immaterial ocean of consciousness where they can lie dormant for many years before returning to Orbis. In some places, cults form around the ascended. In others, whole religions are based on them. Indeed, the great nation of Aaru was founded after the Angel Iris guided their people out of the inhospitable Far South to the fertile banks of the Irisian River. In the Far North, the lands grow colder and colder and is home to such beasts as Great Wolves (giant wolfmen), Great Bears and Snow Dragons. In the Far South, the lands are hotter and dryer and are home to beasts such as Manticores, Dragons and Minotaurs. No one knows what lies on the other side, few have tried to cross and none have returned with tales on the other side, though wise men tell that on the other side lies other kingdoms of men just like here. The peasants will tell you the lands continue for ever and not to venture out the realm of man if you wish to remain a part of it. Nations http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Nations Creatures http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures Legendary Beasts http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Angels_and_Demons http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Beasts Regions http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Nordgri%2C_The_Faegir_Lands http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Far_North http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Deep_South http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Deep_Woods Historical Events http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gwailith (Farrahan) Reconquest War of Cillith Characters http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates%2C_Bandits_and_Outlaws http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Faegir_Characters http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Barbarian_Characters http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Valymoon_Characters http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Eagle_Empire_Characters http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Farrahan_Characters http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Cillith_Characters http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Zanni_Characters Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse